bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoyo Takahama
Shoyo Takahama was one of Ashirogi Muto's assistants, along with Ogawa and Kato, for Detective Trap. Now he is serialized with his manga Seigi no Mikata. Appearance Personality Originally, Takahama seemed very unsocial and didn't talk much at all. However, after coming to respect Mashiro's work ethic as a mangaka, he reveals his ambition to work at Disney and spends several nights discussing manga with Mashiro and Takagi. He seems to be very enthusiastic about his manga, and grows frustrated with Miura after he feels that he is not letting him make the manga he wants. He respects people for their ambition and work ethic, as shown when he states that he has little in common with Ogawa and Kato because they are just happy with being assistants. Summary Detective Trap's Serialization He did the figures, both sketches and inks. Miura says he is the best artist of the new assistants he's in charge of. When he first started to work for Trap, he didn't talk, but opens up to Mashiro after Kato and Ogawa leave the studio. When Mashiro and he are the only ones left, Takahama finally talks to Mashiro, saying that he wants to work for Disney and since Mashiro is serialized while he is still in high school, he feels that Mashiro is equally as ambitious, and so he feels that they have a lot in common. Takahama didn't talk while Ogawa and Kato were there because they're happy with being assistants. Ogawa, he can tolerate, because he tries to sharpen his skills, while Kato doesn't. When Mashiro and Takahama are the only only ones at the studio, they usually talk about manga. Eventually Takagi joins in on their discussions. Business Boy Kenichi's Serialization Takahama gets his own series, Business Boy Kenichi, and his assistants were Takuro Nakai and Kato. However, Takahama expresses great frustration against his editor Miura, because his ranking rapidly falls after being pressured by said editor to add more gag humour. The series was cancelled, which prompted Takahama to go to the Editor in Chief Sasaki, and asked him to change editors. He complained that Miura gave him no artistic freedom, and that the cheap gags made his series suffer. Sasaki denied Takahama a new editor however, stating that only good manga gets published regardless of creative differences. A mangaka who makes bad manga, and points the blame on others, is whiny and arrogant. After hearing this, Takahama apologizes for being above himself and accepts Miura as his editor. This resulted iin Mashiro and Takagi realizing how badly treated Miura, and they decided to stop blaming him for their shortcomings. Takahama returns to be an assistant for Run, Daihatsu Tanto! when it begins serialization. Seigi no Mitaka's Serialization Takahama leaves to start serializing another manga called Seigi no Mikata, which centers around solving legal cases. He eventually gets the manga serialized and makes his way to the single-digit rankings, garnering only a few votes below or above of Ashirogi Muto's several times over the course of his manga career and becoming a major character in the series. Eventually, he, too, joins Team Fukuda. When Niizuma announced his intentions to end Crow, Takahama is among the mangaka to oppose him, setting up a court case in which a close friend of the main character is placed under false charges and the main character must prove his innocence. Takahama only manages to land second place, however, but expresses optimism at getting second place for the first time. later in Reversi Arc while Takahama is working Miura inform him that Seigi no Mitaka is getting a movie adaption Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Assistants Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Mangaka